The 4 Guardians
by pococo
Summary: 1 new teacher, 4 new students and many new adventures fallow them. Riku has command of the 4 heavenly gods or 'guardians'. What is her real purpose in meeting the mermaid princesses? R


**Four guardians**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Byakko, are we set to move", called a soft gentle voice, obviously sweet but commanding.

"Yes, my lady.", called a male voice. The girl voice chuckled.

"Good, Good. Tell Suzaku, Genbu, and Seiryuu. We will go in the morning."

"As you wish, your highness."

* * *

Birds are chirping as 3 girls walk down a road to there school. One of them as short brown hair and brown eyes. Another has blue hair and eyes, and the last has green hair and dark eyes. They where fighting amongst them selves.

"Jeez! Hannon! Why didn't you wake me up!", the brown hair girl said to the blue haired girl.

"Because I too was falling late Lucia!", the girl named Hannon said. The green haired girl just looked at them, visibly sighing.

"Rina! You agree with me, right!", Lucia asked.

"Im not taking sides", Rina stated as the entered there school. They went to there class room and sat down in there seats. The teacher came in with 5 people they didn't see.

"Class, we have 4 new students and a new teacher starting here today. Why don't you guys introduce yourself?", the teacher asked. The oldest guys came up.

"Allan Aloysius. You can just call me Allan-sensei", he said smiling, though he had his face in a English book. "I teach English." All the girls looked at him, blushes evident in there faces. Allan has long dark green hair, pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes are a dark green color. One of the other people came up.

"Kurobe Myuuki. Im a samurai and am very loyal to my master. Im a new student here", he stated. Kurobe has waist length hair when tied up in a high ponytail, which it is now. It is a very light blue, as is his eyes. "Just call me Kuro!" The next boy came up.

"Yo, the names Jonas Johnson. I have a black belt in Karate and as Kurobe said I too am loyal to my master!", he mused. Jonas has neck long hair and on his bangs it is colored red, the bottom of his hair is the same. He has dark red brown eyes. "Just call me Jon! (Pronounced: Joan). On of the girls came up.

"Hello, my name is Anya Von Stratfeild. Im half German half Japanese. I love sweets and I love to swim.", she said messing with her thumbs. Anya has pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Just call me Anya please." The last girl came up.

"My name is Riku Hasegawa. Just call me Riku. I don't have special qualities so yeah", she said pouting a bit. Riku has waist long light purple hair and light purple eyes. "Lets go guys." She started walking to her seat when she suddenly tripped.

"Ojou-chan!", all four of the people said rushing to her side. Ever stared surprised at what they just called her.

"Im fine. Lets go", and so, she finally made it to her seat.

* * *

"Wow, those new students where sure weird!", Lucia laughed as they made there way back to the baths. The other 2 nodded.

"They called he Ojou-chan.", Hannon said thinking. Suddenly they heard screams from the beach and rushed there to see Maria there terrorizing everyone.

"Stop right there Maria!", Lucia said. Maria turned around to see her and laughed.

"And what If I don't?", she asked.

"Then… Pink Pearl voice!"

"Aquamarine Pearl voice!"

"Green Pearl voice!"

Maria looked at the girls and smirked. "Lovers Ice Dance!" They where suddenly covered in Maria's ice and couldn't move. "Hahahaha!" she laughed out.

"What do you think your doing Maria-chan?", asked a female voice. The 3 princess looked down to see Riku, Allan, Kurobe, Anya, and Jonas. Maria her self didn't know who they where so she just shot ice at them.

"Genbu…", Riku said as Allan rushed forward and suddenly transformed into a huge turtle.

"Seiryuu…", Riku said as Anya ran forward and transformed into a huge blue dragon.

"Byakko…", Riku said as Kurobe said rushing forward transforming into a huge white tiger.

"And Suzaku!", Riku screamed as Jonas walked forward transforming into a very colorful red phoenix bird. The 3 mermaid princess looked at her with shock.

"Attack her, now!", she said as the 4 animals started to attack. Genbu threw rocks of earth, Seiryuu shot water out of its mouth, Byakko tossed her around in the wind and Suzaku blasted her with fire.

"Grr… I will never forgive this!", Maria screamed before disappearing. Riku went over to the 3 princesses.

"Hello Lucia, Hannon, Rina", she stated calmly. "Suzaku, melt the ice please?" The bird nodded before melting the ice.

Riku chuckled. "I guess I have a lot to explain huh?", she said smiling. They nodded there heads before they started there way over to the baths once again.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Okay, a new story! R& R no flames and I dont own Mermaid Melody, 'kay?


End file.
